Talk:Nero Festival Redux ~2017 Autumn~/@comment-29027964-20170913223024/@comment-33069457-20170914025021
Saber - Caesar, He is the best 3* ST Saber you can get, actually, I find him more powerful than other SR Saber, Bedivere is also good. Archer - Technically All Archers are worth raising, but I really recommend, Euryale for Male Boss Enemy, David because of his insane 2nd Skill, Tawara for additional HP, Robin Hood is also good for enemy with high def and just want to kill it with pure-dmg aka poison. Lancer - Cu FSN is a beast on his own, Cu Proto for Beast Hunting, Hector for Support since he has Tactic and his NP have Def down, Romulus for AoE Damager but if you have a better servant then use it instead he is more like a situational if you really don't have any AoE. Rider - Medusa is also a beast on her own her AoE NP is kinda good, Blackbeard is basically a discounted Francis Drake so he is also good, Ushiwakamaru is also a beast if kinrider didn't exist, she is the highest NP ST Dmg you can get easy NP5 too, Boudica is also a good Arts support, especially her NP is as good as mashu but her 1st Skill is kinda meh hope they'll give her another skill def up or something taunt will be nice too because she have Guts, ShotaIskandar is actually a good Quick Support atm even in JP if you don't have Wu Zeitan or Nyatalanta, Alexander is your best choice, Caster - Medea is also a good debuffer she can remove buffs from enemy and remove debuffs more allies, also once you charge her NP, you can NP everyturn if rng gives you her chain, Hans is basically a discounted Merlin tho Hans needs to do his NP every 3~4 turn since his NP is 3 turns unlike Merlin with 5 turns, Shakespeare is also a discounted Merlin tho I only find his Buster up and NP fill good, other than that meh, Mozart is also a good star generator, gain 50 star lol you can't ask for more also Arts buffs. Assassin - REGEND, should I even tell why regend is good? lol high NP dmg, Hassan CA is your best choice for star generator i usually pair him with my lancelot because CA can generate at least 30 star per turn so yeah tbh all Hassans are good star generator but I find CA above them all, Jing Ke is also a good Assassin but I kinda can't explain why. Berserker - Lu bu is actually a beast, I think in lowstar berserker or even SR berserker he has the highest ST NP DMG tho due to being a zerk, easy to die, Spartacus on the other hand is a good survival zerk he is powerful on his own maybe discounted Cu Alter but instead of ST, he is AoE, Kiyohime do i have to tell you how great kiyohime is? Highest AoE Damage NP boi, for SR and below, that's it. Paul Bunyan is also a good AoE zerk but I find bunyan more of a support, Allies Buster up, Heals and Def down, yes her skill is actually for SR, she is actually a 4*/SR in disguised of 1*. It is actually good that many player wants to try out lowstar now, actually I myself was a gold fag back then, but ever since I can't get many SR/SSR i tried to fulfill those role with Lowstar and damn, Lowstar is so goddamn good.